Lord of the Rings taken a bit too far
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Sherlock catches John watching The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, which turns out to be not the best of things.


**Title:** _Lord of the Rings taken a bit too far_.

**Pairing/s:** John and Sherlock (Friendship).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock, that belongs to BBC. I am doing this for my own fun and not for profit in any way, shape or form.

**Warning/s:** Characters may be OOC (More so for Sherlock); Fluff; Humour.

**Chapter/s:** One-shot.

**Summary:** Sherlock catches John watching _The_ _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_, which turns out to be not the best of things.

**Prompt:** "I've always sort of understood your obsessions, but this is…different."

**Author's Note:** This is for the johnlockchallenges grab bag on tumblr and also for yarsian whose prompt it was and who I wrote the fic for. Hope you like it yarsian!

A few things I need to add before you continue reading. 1) I've only watched two the LotR movies and watched The Hobbit, that's it. So my knowledge is very limited so I apologise in advance for any mistakes I made (But I tried to be as vague as I could to lessen those mistakes). 2) The layout of 221B might be wrong because it always confuses me. So I'm sorry if some things aren't placed in the right position in their flat.

That's about it. Read on!

**OoO**

John sat on heavily in the chair facing the TV, a box of Chinese take-away balancing on his legs while he tries and searches for the remote, giving a cry of success after finding it under his seat cushion. He turned the TV on and put the remote down on the arm of the chair to be able to hold the box steady while he picked up the fork he had stuck in the box, stabbing some noodles and bring it towards his mouth. Chewing slowly he put the fork back, picked up the remote and started to flick through the channels, watching some shows for a second before deeming them not worth his time or episodes he has already seen.

When John was about to give up and just watch re-runs of _Master Chef_ he saw that _The_ _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ was just about to start and grinned, picking up his fork again and adding another mouthful of Chinese. He hadn't watched any of The Lord of the Rings since they first came out and he sort of missed seeing Frodo on his adventures with Sam and the rest of them.

He sat back and got comfy, remembering that the movie was three hours long, and not including adverts in between.

Sherlock joined him just as Merry and Pippin lit the giant fire work by mistake, John smiling at their antics and Sherlock frowning at the screen.

"What are you watching?" Sherlock asked in confusion as he sat in the other arm chair facing them TV, his own box of Chinese food in hand.

"Lof of da rifg," John answered around a mouthful of food he just put in his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed it, giving Sherlock a sheepish grin before answering properly. "Lord of the Rings."

"What?"

John raised both his eyebrows at him in disbelief before realizing he's talking to the man who didn't know the Earth went around the sun. "It's a movie about this hobbit, Frodo Baggins, that gets given this ring that can make you invisible by his uncle and goes on an adventure with a wizard and a few other hobbits and some dwarves and an elf too."

Sherlock wrinkled his nose, looking at the screen in slight distaste. " Doesn't sound very good."

"Well I think it's brilliant," John stated, adding another mouthful of food.

They watched in silence for a bit, John absorbed the movie and smiling fondly of some scenes, while Sherlock just stared at it and wondering why John would bother with this rubbish.

"How is that possible?" Sherlock asked, finally not being able to hold in his outrage towards bad film making.

"It just is. Now be quite, I watching my childhood," John shushed him.

"Childhood? This doesn't look too old, you couldn't have been older than 30 when this came out."

"Yeah well, the books are my childhood."

"Oh dear god, there's books on these?" Sherlock asked, looking horrified.

"Yeah, but the books are much better than the movies, trust me, much better." John placed his box of food on the arm of his chair, getting up and walking towards the bookshelf. He glanced at all the titles before stopping in front of the book he wanted, pulling it out and walking to Sherlock, handing him a rather battered _Lord of the Rings_ book. Sherlock took the book, frowning at it while John grinned at him.

"Just read it, you might like it and if you don't then you can delete it all later. Now hush, this is my favourite part." John sat back down into his seat and continued watching while Sherlock began to page through the book.

**OoO**

It turns out that John might have made a mistake in giving _Lord of the Rings _to Sherlock. It's not that Sherlock hated the book and decided to burn every copy he could get his hands on and then proceed to write a letter of complaint to the book store owners, publishers and the author themselves, insulting their intelligence, their appearance and their mothers (John regrets showing Sherlock 'yo mamma' jokes, he now can't seem to stop using them towards people he finds annoying), but it was the exact opposite of that, he loved them.

That was where the problem laid. John always knew that when Sherlock gets into something he doesn't do it lightly; he has to know everything about what he was currently fascinated with.

_But_, John thought, staring at the text he just gotten from Sherlock, _this was taking it a bit too far_. For the text message was written in elf language (Elvish? John had no idea what the proper word for it was) and John for the life of him couldn't decipher it and not even going to try and figure out how Sherlock mange to type the letters on his phone. He could go online and use the internet to try and decode the text but he just couldn't be bothered. If Sherlock needed him for something that badly then he'll just have to type to him in English.

**OoO**

"Sherlock," John said as he sat in the arm chair that was facing the couchthat Sherlock was currently lounging on. "I've always sort of understood your obsessions, but this is…different, and just odd."

"Odd?" Sherlock looked at John with a puzzled expression. "I don't think leaning the Elvish languages is odd."

"Yeah but most people don't know how to speak Elvish," John pointed out.

"Hardly my fault then. Now ˈɛ.gɔ, I'm thinking," Sherlock said with a dismissive wave of his hand. John stared at him blankly, shook his head and got up to take today's newspaper that was lying on the coffee table. John wasn't even going to try make Sherlock see sense and that he was taking this whole Lord of the Rings obsession a bit too far, it would just be a waste of breath.

**OoO**

With everything that was Sherlock you just had to deal with it. So John did. He put up with Sherlock's occasional phrases of Elvish (And even learned a few words himself), although Lestrade got frustrated with Sherlock when to crime scenes for Sherlock refused to talk in just English and couldn't resist throwing in a few Elvish phrases, and Donovan and Anderson both claim that Sherlock was even more so a freak now (Both not thinking that it was even possible), Sherlock would just say to them "ɛ.gɔ ˈmi.bɔ ˈɔrx" or "pɛ.ˈ " with a smirk and when they demand a translation, for everyone knew they were insults, he would just reply with "ˈpɛ.din if ˈfiθ in a.ˈniˑ.rɔn a ˈnin uˑ.xɛ.ni.ˈa.θ ".

John on the other hand, lived with it and knowing it was just a phase Sherlock was going through and it would be over once he become obsessed with something else.

John just really wished that the something else wasn't this.

**OoO**

"What you watching?" Sherlock asked as he joined John in front of the telly, looking at it in confusion and curiosity. He has taken a new look on pop culture due to Lord of the Rings and wasn't quick to dismiss it now days.

"Doctor Who," answered John. "New season just started. Now hush, I'm watching."

They sat in mostly silence, Sherlock sometimes pointing something out and John telling him to shut up, until the show ended and they both watched the credits for a bit.

John turned to him. "What did you think?"

"That was surprising not as horrific as I thought it might have been," Sherlock said, staring at the telly with a thoughtful look.

"That's good to hear," John grinned, picking up the remote and starting to flip channels. They sat in quiet for awhile until Sherlock broke it.

"When is the next episode on?"

"Next week, why?" John turned to him and his eyes widened at Sherlock's smile. "No. No, no, no. You are not becoming obsessed with this."

Sherlock smile grew bigger as he turned to John. "Too late."

**OoO**

ˈɛ.gɔ - go

ɛ.gɔ ˈmi.bɔ ˈɔrx - Go kiss an orc.

pɛ.ˈ - Idiot!

"ˈpɛ.din if ˈfiθ in a.ˈniˑ.rɔn a ˈnin uˑ.xɛ.ni.ˈa.θ - I can say what I wish, and you won't understand me.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
